


Проблемы коммуникации

by mistralle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Юмор, альтернативная история
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: Всё это было очень не вовремя





	

День 0. 22:00

Савада Цунаёши лежал у него на руках тяжёлой, безвольной ношей. Он посмотрел на Занзаса внезапно ясными глазами, полными страха, жалко улыбнулся и харкнул кровью.

— Прости, — искренне сказал он, упорно пихая что-то в ладонь Занзасу. 

А потом умер.

Занзас перевёл взгляд на свою руку. В окровавленной ладони зловеще посверкивало кольцо Неба Вонголы. На заднем плане хрипло завыл Гокудера.

— Ну охуеть теперь, — выдохнул Занзас.

Более ёмких слов просто не нашлось. Савада чуть ли не в дёсны целовался с этим Джессо ещё со школьных лет, с приснопамятной битвы представителей, от воспоминаний о которой у Занзаса ныли колени и ломило руку. Они с Джессо и Козато танцевали друг вокруг друга как три взбесившиеся звезды, и Занзас, будучи человеком умным, предпочитал наблюдать за этим танго втроём со стороны.

Козато теперь съедет с катушек. 

— Охуеть! — громко повторил Занзас.

День 1. 01:30

На базе поднялись плач и стенания, и Занзас, избавившись от неприятной обязанности, ушёл к себе в комнату. Откупорил бутылку и выхлебал половину, не чувствуя вкуса. Кожу рук стягивало от высохшей крови. 

Какого хера? Какого вообще...

Никогда ещё он не был так растерян. Даже когда прочитал в дневнике па... Девятого о том, что является членом семьи на тех же правах, что и бродячий котёнок, которого подобрал Массимо. Занзас над ним тогда ржал, а Девятый качал головой и недовольно на него смотрел. Какая ирония!

Кольцо резало кожу гравировками. По виду — дешёвка, совсем как Савада... Как был Савада. Чёрт. Надо привыкать. 

Занзас прикрыл глаза, и перед ними снова встало испуганное лицо умирающего недо-Десятого, который...

Стоп.

Испуганное лицо. Испуганное. Чего он боялся? Занзас повидал немало умирающих, многих своими руками до такого состояния довёл, да что там – и сам побывал в этой роли. 

Савада смотрел так, будто боялся не смерти, а именно его — Занзаса. 

— Что за херня? — устало спросил Занзас и пошёл открывать дверь, в которую упорно ломился какой-то самоубийца.

День 1. 07:52

То, что последовало за нелепой смертью Савады, иначе как балаганом назвать было нельзя. Похороны состоялись утром, вернее, утром состоялась церемония прощания для семьи, а потом неведомо откуда взявшийся Хибари Кёя избил Ямамото, Гокудеру, пятерых подвернувшихся оперативников ЦЕДЕФ, засунул тушку Савады в привезённый гроб и разве что в зубах его не уволок.

— Псих, — серьёзно сказал Бельфегор, наблюдая за тем, как Кусакабе утрамбовывает гроб в прицеп арендованного автомобиля.

— Не вовремя, — вздохнул Кусакабе, вытирая пот со лба. — Приношу искренние соболезнования.

Гокудера выполз на крыльцо как раз тогда, когда машина тронулась с места, визжа колёсами. Хибари водил так, будто сидел за рулём гоночного болида.

У Занзаса медленно начинала болеть голова, и от безумной ночи его мозг мог зацепиться лишь за одну деталь, которая не давала ему покоя: откуда у Хибари взялся гроб с эмблемой Десятого Вонголы, если Савада ещё шесть часов назад был в полном порядке?

— Предусмотрительный ублюдок, — вслух пробормотал Занзас и отправился обратно в дом. По пути он остановился над хрипящим Гокудерой, цыкнул и кивнул Скуало.

— Пристрой его куда-нибудь, что ли.

День 1. 08:15

Занзас стоял на верхней ступеньке лестницы и ждал, пока соберутся все.

— Джессо убили Десятого, — объявил он. — Перед смертью он передал кольцо мне. 

Он почувствовал, как подобрались осиротевшие детишки Савады, и мрачно ухмыльнулся. Выкусите.

— Перед Богом и людьми даю клятву! — заорал он. — Что не надену этого кольца, пока Джессо не познают всю тяжесть нашей мести!

— Да!!! — взревели идиоты под ним. Занзас оскалился. Голова раскалывалась. Он не стал дожидаться конца угрожающим воплям в адрес вероломных Джессо и просто ушёл к себе. Надо было всё же поспать.

— Это было благородно с твоей стороны, — хрипло просветил его оклемавшийся Гокудера. — Спасибо.

— Иди нахуй, — посоветовал ему Занзас. 

День 1. 12:04

Ему снился тот вошедший в легенды совет двухлетней давности, на который его отправили чуть ли не приказом. Он сидел за столом наравне с Большими Боссами и спал с открытыми глазами, пока Савада вещал что-то монотонным голосом, будто нарочно его убаюкивая.

Потом старик Пьозо начал гундеть что-то о молодых выскочках, недоделанных революционерах и о том, что в его-то время неудачливых заговорщиков скармливали свиньям, а вовсе не давали сидеть за столом, где ведут дела серьёзные, умные люди. 

Потом сука-Рокудо в теле очередного медиума подкрался к Занзасу и опрокинул ему за шиворот стакан со льдом. Занзас проснулся с воплем — что тогда, что сейчас.

Савада в тот раз долго извинялся, так искренне, что Занзас бы ему даже поверил, если б у него не подрагивали губы. 

Нет, то, как Пьозо обоссался, заслуживало смеха, но Занзас знал точно, что японский недоросль ржёт не над старым педрилой. 

День 1. 15:18

Он проснулся вовремя. Не знай он наверняка — списал бы на заработавшую интуицию Вонголы. 

Реборн вылез из той жопы мира, куда регулярно пропадал, оставляя Саваду самостоятельно разбираться с локальными пиздецами.  
Если пиздец оказывался не очень локальным, он обычно объявлялся в самый подходящий момент, да ещё и тащил с собой кого-то из бывших коллег. 

В этот раз он несколько припозднился. Занзас посмотрел в белые от бешенства глаза бывшего Аркобалено и решил повременить с сарказмом.

Реборн прошел в дом размашистыми шагами. Сбоку он напоминал взбесившийся циркуль.

Занзас почесал живот и решил, что приветствие может подождать.

Ни один из присутствующих на базе Хранителей Савады к обеду не вышел. К ужину, впрочем, тоже.

День 2. 07:00

К завтраку не вышел уже сам Реборн, и потрёпанный Леви, смущаясь, сообщил, что гость изволил забрать бронированный хаммер и пять сумок с патронами и уехал в неизвестном направлении. Занзас полюбовался на догорающие развалины виллы Гло Ксинии, которые радостно демонстрировали в утренних новостях, и хмыкнул.

В высокие, чистые отношения учителя и ученика он тоже никогда не лез. Реборн, бывало, ругаясь, завязывал Саваде галстуки, когда тот ухитрялся опаздывать на важные встречи, заставлял чистить себе пистолеты, при случае палил в стенку за бестолковой савадиной головой, заставляя мелкого мусора пищать по-мышиному. Савада крыл его на чём свет стоит, мстительно сыпал в кофе соду и однажды лично ликвидировал одного неудачливого деятеля, который Реборна попытался подставить. А, ну и ещё они, бывало, месяцами не разговаривали. 

Теперь Реборн заезжал за патронами и кофе. На неделе Занзас видел его дважды, когда сам отдыхал от претворения вендетты в жизнь. Обычно это случалось тогда, когда их цель оказывалась уже уничтожена.

Оба раза Реборн пил кофе и перечитывал отчёт коронера об осмотре тела Савады. Смотрел на фотографии, внимательно вглядывался в каждую деталь, а потом, дочитав, переворачивал на первую страницу. Занзас не лез в это. Реборн славился тем, что любил вывешивать неудачные контрольные учеников на стены в рамочки, чтоб те видели их постоянно. С него сталось бы точно так же относиться и к себе самому.

Самому Занзасу не надо было ничего читать. Он прекрасно помнил, как Савада вывалился ему на руки, когда дверь в комнату переговоров хрустнула под ударом его сапога. 

Савада не мог его бояться хотя бы потому, что Занзас бы убил его быстро. Паливший в него дилетант ухитрился всадить три пули, а умер Савада только из-за того, что по своему же собственному идиотизму не захватил никого из Солнечников. 

«Прости». Не «помоги», не «прощай».

За что он извинялся? Не за испоганенный же костюм? 

День 3. 22:00

В этот раз Занзас забрал у Реборна кофейник и налил себе. К чёрту, он тоже всю ночь бегал по нежилым помещениям и отстреливал джессовских крыс — только для того, чтобы в полчетвёртого ему позвонил Козато из Японии и, тихо хуеющим голосом сообщил, что Бьякуран Джессо на его глазах сиганул в какой-то межпространственный портал, вопя о том, что он не виноват, и что его не так поняли.

"Свихнулся", — подытожил Козато. — "Ирие мы забрали, он что-то лепечет о том, что всё очень не вовремя, и что на той стороне от Бьякурана останется один, э, призрак".

"Пиздец", — согласился Занзас и положил трубку.

Сна теперь можно было и не ждать. Благо, Реборн казался таким же ошалевшим, как и он сам, и не сразу сообразил, что кофе ему больше не осталось. 

...Всё закончилось? Вот так нелепо? 

Истребление не менее охуевших Джессо казалось бессмысленным. Занзас вздохнул. Блядский театр абсурда.

— Я слышал о твоей клятве, — хрипло сказал Реборн, не отрываясь от страницы, где было расписано, как долго держалось пробитое лёгкое Савады. — Не пояснишь, что за херня?

Занзас вытряхнул в рот кофейную жижу и молча выдернул кольцо из кармана брюк. Реборн мрачно наблюдал за ним, но молчал. 

— Фокус-покус, — ядовито сказал Занзас, демонстративно надевая кольцо на мизинец. Оно дошло до второй фаланги и застыло, как приклеенное.

— О, — поднял бровь Реборн.

Даже в Битве Колец такой херни не было. Савада, конечно, был задохликом, но даже у него не было таких тонких пальцев. Руки как руки.

— А Талбот? — спросил Реборн, даже отложив в сторону свой личный проваленный тест.

— По его словам, — Занзас откашлялся, — «Предыдущий пользователь не разлогинился».

— О, — снова сказал Реборн, складывая руки у рта. — Как интересно.

— Не то слово, — Занзас запихнул бесполезную безделушку поглубже в карман и неприятно ухмыльнулся. — Слушай, ты хоть говори, куда именно едешь. Достало уже зря гонять ребят, когда у вас пересекаются пункты назначения. Бензин, знаешь ли, недешёвый.

— Приму к сведению, — очень вежливо отозвался Реборн и снова придвинул к себе распечатки.

— А знаешь, что ещё говорят? — Занзасу вдруг стало очень весело. — Что ты не можешь заснуть, не устроив бойни. Вместо дрочки, значит.

Реборн медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на него непроницаемым взглядом.

— Хочешь проверить? — спросил он наконец.

Глаза у него были страшные, тоскливые.

Занзас запил крошки во рту из фляги и, бросив взгляд на её полированный бок, поперхнулся.

— Вот же сука! — восхищённо сказал он.

На сверхпрочной стали было старательно выцарапано почерком Савады: «Беспорядочные связи ничего не решают».

Занзас заржал.

— Мёртвые, — наставительно сказал он, — не щёлкают зубами. И вообще держат свои мысли при себе.

— Удивительно точное наблюдение, — согласился Реборн. — Мне позвать кого-нибудь?

— Не стоит, — ухмыльнулся Занзас и поднёс фляжку к губам. — Насчёт твоего предложения...

Реборн усмехнулся, приподняв бровь, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и вдруг с хлопком скрылся в клубах розового дыма.

Занзас моргнул.

В тишине отчётливо прозвучал щелчок взводимого курка. 

— Занзас, — проскрипел неприятный детский голосок. — Что я здесь делаю, и где Савада Цунаёши?

Занзас поперхнулся и согнулся пополам. Глотку разрывало от кашля и хохота. Сука! Предвидел он, что ли?!

Запищал мобильный на столе, трясясь от приходящих сообщений. Резко усохший Реборн не глядя ткнул пальцем в крутящийся конвертик. Занзас невольно скосился на экран и чуть не завыл от нового приступа хохота.

...Ёбаный Хибари Кёя не стал хоронить своего босса, дона, друга, как бы там его ни называл. Саваду не кремировали, не закопали, даже не скинули в море. Хибари бросил гроб где-то в лесу рядом с Намимори, никому не сказав, и в назначенный час из него вылез охуевающий пацан, как взбесившаяся гусеница из бабочки.

Все кусочки встали на свои места с громким, противным щелчком.

— Сука! — заорал Занзас, держась за живот. — Вот же пидарас!

Умирая, Савада Цунаёши смотрел на него с ужасом — как человек, забывший о том, что должен был встретить тёщу, как пацан, внезапно услышавший от своей девушки, что «безопасных» дней на самом деле не существует, как...

Как идиот, который забыл посвятить в свой хитрожопый план важного союзника.

— Уебу! — пообещал Занзас, вытирая слёзы с глаз. — Вернётся — я ему это кольцо в жопу запихаю по самые гланды!

Мелкое чудовище на столе, которое он отказывался называть Реборном, смотрело на него с озадаченным недоумением.

Занзас ржал, пока не закончилось дыхание, пока живот не свело судорогой, пока не подкосились ноги.

А потом тяжело вздохнул и опёрся на стол, глядя на Аркобалено. 

— Ну что, рассказать тебе, что это вообще за хуйня? — спросил он.

На душе было легко и спокойно.

PS  
День 0. 21:56

Савада Цунаёши захрипел и наклонился, царапая пальцами горло. Шоичи почувствовал, как его затапливает паника. Отравление?! Чёрт! 

Бьякуран-сан рядом с ним напружинился и кинулся вперёд, прижимая Саваду к спинке кресла. В его руке блеснул нож.

— Стой! — гаркнул Шоичи, выхватывая пистолет. — Я сам!

Этого нельзя было допустить. Проклятье, неужели Бьякуран-сан решил отравить Саваду?! Как не вовремя, кольца ведь ещё даже не уничтожили!..

Шоичи выстрелил, почти не целясь. Плечо. Живот. Грудь. Куда угодно — лишь бы маячок закрепился и сработал.

— Ты что, блядь, делаешь?! — истерично завопил Бьякуран-сан. Глаза у него были безумные.

— Добиваю? — удивился Шоичи. — Не хотел, чтобы вы марались. Если бы вы его зарезали, вас бы всего залило кровью…

— Какое нахрен добивать, у него удушье! Я хотел сделать трахеотомию!

«На жопе себе лучше трахеотомию сделай, Хауз сраный!» - взвыл про себя Шоичи, когда тяжёлая, бронированная дверь, способная выдержать прямое попадание ракеты, рухнула под ударами разъярённой Варии. 

— Сматываемся, — хрипло выдохнул Бьякуран.

Их поспешное бегство опрокинуло вазу с роскошным букетом белых ирисов. 

Белых ирисов, на которые, как оказалось, у Савады Цунаёши была смертельно сильная аллергия.


End file.
